


Woven Into Us

by loki_silvertongue (TheOriginalSilvertongue)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Confessions, Drabble, Gen, Loki's Thoughts, Manipulation, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), The Nature of Magic, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), four kinds of drunks, guess which one loki is?, loki might be a little drunk, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSilvertongue/pseuds/loki_silvertongue
Summary: Odin wove his magic into us all.





	Woven Into Us

 

“I wasn’t such a bad king, you know. There was peace in Asgard. There was prosperity. I supported the arts, built monuments. Perhaps I was a bit grandiose in my own praise, and yes, I did bind and banish the Allfather and take his place, but it was not undeserved. Thor knows what Odin did to earn that. We didn’t know about Hela. How could we have known? When Thor left Asgard, all I knew was that Odin had nearly taken every last thing from me that was precious. I finally knew that HE wasn’t worthy. What I had left, I was going to defend.” Loki reached up and idly traced a finger down the plane of his cheek in the path a tear might take. He wouldn’t be shedding any tears for Odin tonight, however.

“After all he’d done, and with Thor gone, it was like it was all happening again. Just like before. It was how I knew I had to follow Thor through the wormhole in Sakaar. Odin wove it into all of us somehow, and we all fought it. I fought it, the Valkyrie fought it, even Thor fought it, but in the end we all defended Asgard. Even Hela thought she was doing the right thing bringing Asgard back to its former glory. Odin wove it into her too. That’s what the seiðr is: a weaving. Like knots or cloth, only with magic. It gets into you; it binds you.” 

His hand dropped to his own collarbone, tracing over the curve there, offset nicely by something that wasn’t armor for a change. It suited him, these new Midgardian clothes, though Loki did not think he’d be seeing much more of them if his plans came to fruition.

“Odin didn’t fail with Hela; he just had a change of heart. That seems to run in the family as well.” There were layers upon layers in that statement, as in most of what Loki said. Odin, Thor, himself—take your pick. Loki could mean any or all.

  
  
  
  
  
  


[](http://www.roleplaylives.net/blog/46309/)  
[ ](http://www.roleplaylives.net/LokiSilvertongue/info/)  
**☙[MSL RP Tracker](http://www.roleplaylives.net/blog/22978/rp-index-main-storyline-timeline/) ❧**


End file.
